


Prepare To Be Amazed

by accidentalrambler



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, like minimal, ok so there is SOME plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of season 5, when Katherine moved into the girls’ dorm. Sex pollen trope. Silas curses Caroline, making her want to have sex all the time. Luckily, Katherine is there to help out and even more luckily, she had 500 years of experience on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare To Be Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing femslash, please be gentle ;)
> 
> Also, I feel this needs stressing since I almost exclusively write Klaroline - this is Katholine smut, as in Katherine and Caroline, so there’s no Klaus and Caroline here. It’s not safe for all people who wish to see Caroline only have sex with Klaus.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“You do realize, at some point your fingers won’t be enough?”

Caroline huffed in frustration at the sound of Katherine’s smug voice. It had been a hard few days, to say the least. After yet another failed attempt of Damon and Co. to end Silas, the ancient witch chose Caroline to be collateral damage this time.

And he had quite the sense of humour, at least according to that pest Damon, given how he had cursed her to be horny all the time.

All. The. Time.

In a very awkward conversation that had followed, Bonnie had assured her that it would all pass, providing she achieved a certain level of satisfaction.

Satisfaction that apparently was impossible to attain with help of all the fumbling college boys around. After she had almost drained one of them in frustration, Caroline gave up and decided to take matters into her own hands. Quite literally.

She had considered calling Klaus, many, MANY times but still, it felt too soon, too soon after Tyler and the stunning promise the hybrid had made her the least time she’s seen him.

So she suffered alone. Until that pesky doppelganger showed up.

Pesky doppelganger that looked so damn attractive, her exotic features that much more tempting than Elena’s when she curved her luscious lips in that signature smirk. Lips that seemed so perfectly kissable and talented, that could cover every inch of her skin in a rough caress.

Caroline gulped at the obvious direction of her thoughts and Katherine’s grin grew even wider as she noted the lust blazing in the blonde’s eyes.

“Ah, pretty little Caroline, so deliciously spread and desperate for release,” the brunette strutted into the room, swaying her hips.

“Go away!”

“But, Caroline, are you sure you really want that?” Katherine sat beside her, her finger darting out to skim along her side, making her shiver. “It’s getting hard to watch, you know? Even for me and I’m the evil bitch around here. Let me help you out, darling.”

The baby vampire licked her lips, eyes locked on the skillful hand, that was now tracing her hipbone, navel, sternum, her whole body glistening with sweat. Nonetheless, even despite the throbbing pain she felt all over, she hesitated, the other woman smiling dangerously, as if taking up her silent challenge.

“Have you never thought of it, Caroline? Between the thighs of all those awkward pathetic human boys, haven’t it crossed your mind? My swift tongue licking you all over, breasts against breasts, my pussy rubbing over yours, so wet and filthy?” She pinched her nipple, making the blonde whimper, her back arching into her touch. “Haven’t you wondered what five hundred years of experience could do? How many times I could make you come, again and again and -” she swung her leg over hers, straddling her and then leaning over to whisper in her ear, “- again.” Katherine’s hot tongue swiped over her ear, the soft caress eliciting a low moan from Caroline, she was so damn strained she could feel the climax slowly coiling in her lower abdomen, the lightest touch setting her aflame.

“Yesss,” she groaned in reply, locking her legs around the brunette’s waist, her bare pussy seeking friction against the fabric of her clothes.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Katherine teased, barely getting out of the tight grip of her thighs. “We’re going to do things my way, little one. You’re no good to me so strung, you will get sloppy. Now, I will make you come, as many times as it takes to break this silly curse and then, only then, you will get me off. Agreed?” she asked, her hand reaching inside her bag.

When Caroline nodded, she pulled out handcuffs. “Those are spelled, by the way. A little safety net for me, I’m sure you understand. Wouldn’t want you to get carried away and drain me, right? I've been told I'm quite delicious, after all.” She waited for another nod of approval and after she got it, she cuffed the blonde to the bed.

“What a lovely body you have, Caroline,” she mused, her eyes darkened with lust raking over the body splayed in front of her. “Where should I start? Those perky breasts?” She palmed them in her hands, grazing the nipples with her nails. “Or this gorgeous pussy?” Her head dipped to vampire’s pulsing core and Caroline gasped as she heard her breathing in, clearly smelling her arousal. “So soaking and swollen, and all for me,” Katherine drawled before taking a long swipe along her folds with her tongue, drawing a loud drawn out moan from the other woman.

‘“Delicious,” she licked her lips with a sultry smile, looking straight into Caroline’s eyes.

“Dammit, Katherine, make me come. Please,” she whimpered, straining against the handcuffs.

The human shook her head, “So young and impatient. But I will indulge you, darling. Prepare to be amazed.” With this, she gripped her thighs forcefully, setting them apart as wide as possible, and dived between them. Her fingers stoked the smooth skin of her legs and abdomen as she leaned forward, blowing delicately at her heat, causing Caroline to whimper even more.

She revelled in those little noises that got out of that glorious mouth, her arousal soaking her panties and nipples pushing against the lace of her bra. It took all of her self-control not to rut against the thigh that she was straddling.

“Katherine,” Caroline’s hoarse voice was making her tingly in all the right places but this time, she decided to end the suffering in front of her.

Poor thing, she needed a good orgasm so bad. And the thought of Klaus’ wrath once he learned it had been her to help his baby vampire, to have her first, was making Katherine all that more turned on.

Her tongue sank between the swollen folds, Caroline gasping loud at the sudden entrance. She sucked forcefully, deciding to take some of the edge off before feasting in abundance.

Lapping along her entrance, she used one hand to fondle her breasts gently, teasing the nipples till they were taut and hard. Her tongue darted up to the engorged clit, circling it a few times before taking it into her hot mouth and sucking. Hard.

Caroline cried out, clenching her thighs around Katherine’s head, body trashing against the headboard. When the brunette plunged two fingers into her tight pussy and curled them slightly, finding her sweet spot, a wave of pleasure jolted through her body, her spine arching and her hips jerking more into the mouth closed around her.

As teeth grazed her clit and a third finger slid into her pussy, Caroline cursed loudly, her walls decadently stretched as they started throbbing in the most violent orgasm of her life. It didn’t stop Katherine, who kept licking around her over-sensitive slit, tearing desperate moans from the blonde.

It had been enough to break Silas’ curse and it had been too much, the intensity of her release driving her mad.

But, judging by Katherine’s grin, she would have to take it all and more this night.


End file.
